


A final Goodbye

by lemurtellyouastory



Category: Aaron and Robert - Emmerdale, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation, catalyst to reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemurtellyouastory/pseuds/lemurtellyouastory
Summary: Set just after Aaron and Cain and Robert help Adam escape. It’s clear that the police suspect that Aaron and Cain may have been involved but they are none the wiser about Robert. Roberts decides that to protect Aaron and Cain they can’t be involved any further in helping Adam escape the country. Cain understands this and accepts that it’s for the best. Aaron on the other hand isn’t happy about the situation as he is his best friend and they haven’t been able to say good bye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this feeling that Adam’s prison break out will be the main catalyst that will bring about the end of Alex and Aaron but will also be a major catalyst in bringing Aaron and Robert back together. So this is how in my head I would love it play out.

BANG BANG BANG…..  
Aaron had woken up to the sound of someone knocking on the door with such force that it felt like the whole of the mill was shaking. He then heard the familiar voice of Alex answering the door, remembering that Alex had come over that evening intending it to be a happy surprise but given that fact of what had happened during the day with the break out of Adam. He was the last person he needed making an appearance when all he really wanted to do was go to bed and sleep the rest of the day away. But Alex had been persistent and before he knew it they were climbing into bed together, Alex could see that Aaron wasn’t interested in anything else other than sleeping so he wasn’t going to push.  
“He’s still fast asleep”  
“At this time of day? Do you mind going to wake him up? It’s incredible important that we speak to him!”  
That brought Aaron back to this present moment. He rolled over to look at his clock to find out what the time really was. He was shocked to find that it had just gone midday. At this moment Alex popped his head round the door with a concerned look on his face.  
“Aaron the police are here! They want to talk to you now. It sounds important? Do you know what it’s about?”  
“No! Tell them ill down in 5 minutes!”  
The problem is Aaron knew exactly why they were in his front room demanding to speak to him. He just thought that he would have had a little bit longer to get his story straight. Aaron made his way down stairs slowly still praying that this would be a quick visit but he knew deep down that it was going to be anything but. Once at the bottom of the stairs low and be hold sitting on the sofa were two policeman but also the two detectives that have spent more time in Emmerdale these last few months than they have in the own homes. Seeing the two detectives confirmed straight away that this visit was most definitely about yesterday. He just hopped that they had covered all the tracks. Robert promised that he had doubled checked everything. So I guess this is the moment to find out whether he was telling the truth.  
“Aaron dingle?”  
“yes!”  
Aaron looked at Alex at this moment and tried desperately to give Alex a hint to do one before things became worse. Thankfully Alex got the hint and headed out to pub till the cost was clear to come back.  
“Aaron! Could you inform us of your whereabouts yesterday?”  
“urm year sure.. but first can you tell me what this is about?!”  
"there was an incident yesterday involving two inmates that where being transported. Their vehicle was ambushed by two individuals but their faces where covered." "why does the mean i visit from you lot" "because one of the inmates was you best friend Adam barton" Aaron had rehearsed what he was going to say next for the last couple of hours and now was the time not to screw up  
“urm! I spent most part of the morning at the scrapyard doing admin. You see i'm now left doing two peoples jobs.”  
“is there anyone who can confirm this?”  
Before Aaron could stop himself it was too late and it came out  
“yes! Alex”  
It was too late. Aaron was kicking himself. Why did he say that, what if they want to talk to Alex! He couldn’t take it back now he’d just had to hope and pray that alex cared about him enough, which he was sure he did, to go along with it if the police did need to talk to him.  
Aaron decided that it was about time that the police and the detective left. He knew that the news of their visit would have spread round the whole village and soon Cain would know that he was their next stop.  
“If you don’t mind detectives, but I really need to get to the yard as I have a number of deliveries and picks up I need to make seeing as im on my own now.”  
Just as the detectives were about to leave and Aaron was making himself a brew one of the detectives turned around  
“one more question! Why was it that you didn’t wake up till midday today? Busy day yesterday! something on you mind?”  
Aarons answer was the worst possible one but he had panicked and it was the first thing to pop into his head because it was something him and Robert would always answer with when asked about why they both had laid into to midday  
“is it a crime for my boyfriend to keep me up to the earlier hours of the morning?”  
And again he had put Alex right in the middle luckily he was facing away from the detective so he couldn’t see the look on his face after he said this.  
“okay Mr dingle! Thank you for your time! Oh and we will be speaking with Mr mason now just to make sure. You understand, not being new to this.”  
“YES!” Aaron replied with clenched teeth.  
After they had left Aaron let out a long breath not realising he had been holding his breath. Once he managed to get his thoughts together, all he wanted to do was make sure that Adam was ok and he needed to see Alex before the police could so he could explain and make sure that he knew what to say.  
Aaron dragged out his phone and sent a text  
“Need to talk to you! Meet me at the scrap yard in 10 minutes!!”


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had been pacing up and down the cabin waiting for him to turn up. He said 10 minutes. Well that was 10 minutes ago. Just as he was about to call him, he heard the tiers hitting the gravel of the yard. then the sound of his shoes walking up the cabin steps.  
“What’s up? Why did the police turn up?”  
“I messed it up…wait! how did you know about the police Robert?”  
“Your mum and Alex were talking about it in the pub. Now what happened?”  
“I told them what I had planned and it was going fine and then they asked if anyone could prove it and Alex’s name just came out. And then they said they were going to talk to him and make sure he can corroborate what I said.”  
“Ok I’m sure if they ask him questions he will, he cares about you and I’d do the same.”  
Even though Robert was right Aaron couldn’t help but feel uncertain that Alex cared about him enough to risk everything like Robert had. And secretly he hoped he didn’t care for him in the same way. You see after everything that had happened these last few months, Aaron and Robert had noticed a change in each other. Robert was basically raising Seb on his own while Bex was still recuperating in hospital after the accident that killed both her dad and sister. He had even helped to arrange their funerals as the both remaining available white’s where inadvertently engaged at that moment, and everyone new that the old Robert would never had dreamed of doing that but he had asked Bex agreed as long as he run everything by her fiirst. Lachlan was charged with the incident and his recent escapades where unearthed thanks to Gerry realising that he liked being a part of the dingle family too much and couldn’t keep the secrets any longer especially when he realised that Lachlan was going to make the accident look like it was Roberts fault he just didn’t expect Gerry to take a liking to Robert but also it killing his family and the rest hating him. And for Aaron whenever he saw Robert caring for his son around the village and in the pub, he couldn’t help but feel a slight tug in his heart. Aaron knew that was a problem because he had had that same feeling before and if he was being honest that tug had never left him since day 1. But Aaron had Alex now and when they were together Alex never got rid of that tug but he dulled it enough that Aaron could deal with it, but recently even Alex couldn’t dull that tug. Robert had noticed a change in Aaron as well. Aaron had smiled more and seemed more relaxed, before Robert had wished it was him doing that but deep down he knew that part of it was down to Alex. After a strange experience at Christmas Robert had realised that if he still wanted to be a part of Aarons life and maybe one day in the future be together again he had to accept that Aaron was with Alex and like he said in his vows he was going to put his husband first and allowing Aaron and Alex to be together without any agro was him doing that. He had explained all of this Aaron that Christmas day evening at his hospital bedside.   
“Was that all you needed?”  
“No! How is he Robert? Is he safe?”  
“Of course he is Aaron!”  
“Can I speak to him, so I can at least check and say goodbye?”  
“I wish that could happen for you. But what with the police snooping around you and Cain it’s not safe. I though we agreed that everything that happened here on out I would handle so as not to draw suspicion to you and Cain. I promise you he is safe and by this time tomorrow he will be out of the country. Now listen I’ve got things to sort out ok. Trust me he is fine. But you need to talk to Alex, before the police do ok.”  
Aaron did trust Robert. He trusted him with all his heart. But it still hurt not being able to say goodbye to pretty much his only friend that he has ever had while living in the village. But he knew Robert was right this was the safest option. Aaron had too much to lose, he couldn’t risk going to prison again, not after what it did to liv. She had been away for the week on a school trip and was due back tomorrow. So he wanted to make sure that everything was sorted by tomorrow.   
“I never thanked you Robert.”  
“What for?”  
“For what you’ve done for Adam, you have so much to lose but yet you still risked it all for him. So thank you!”  
Robert looked at Aaron as left the cabin but it wasn’t a look Aaron had seen before and he couldn’t work out what the look was for. It then hit him that he needed to get hold of Alex hoping and praying that he would before the police. But while he had been talking to Robert Aaron hadn’t noticed that there were two missed calls and one text from Alex and Aaron didn’t need to look to know what they said.   
Alex  
We need to talk. I’ll come to yours when my shift finishes!  
Aaron had been patiently waiting for Alex. He knew that he would be here any minute so had put the pizza ready. Hoping that the idea of food would help what was about to happen. Aaron wasn’t scared that Alex could end it there and then. He was more concerned what Alex had said and whether he had gone along with the whole story. That’s when he the heard the front door opening. Before Aaron even had the chance to offer him something to eat Alex started to talk.   
“Care to tell me why I had a visit from the police at work? And why I lied for you?”  
Aaron felt a surge of release once he knew that Alex had covered for him.  
“I’m so sorry I never meant to bring you name up it just happened!”  
“So where were you really and why did the police need to talk to you?”  
Aaron made the decision to tell Alex everything that had happened the day before. Hoping Alex understood why he did it. After what seemed to be hours, Aaron finished explaining what had happened and looked at Alex trying to cage what he was going to do next. Alex just stood up and looked at the door and the back at Aaron.  
“I need to go. I’m seeing the family this evening.”  
Aaron watched Alex leave and the funny thing was he didn’t feel sad, if anything he felt relieved at the fact that Alex and gone along with the story and the fact that he had the night to himself.   
Aaron was just heading up to bed when he heard his phone. He looked to see who would be sending him a message at this time. When he saw who it was from he smiled but was also confused as what it could mean  
Robert  
Meet me at the scrap yard at 10 tomorrow morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked what i've wrote so. Im new at this but i have had so many theories going around in my head. So i thought id give it a go at writing it into a couple go chapters. let us know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked what i've wrote so. Im new at this but i have had so many theories going around in my head. So i thought id give it a go at writing it into a couple go chapters. let us know what you think :)


End file.
